Manufacturers are continually striving to eliminate waste and improve product quality and efficiency, while also maintaining secure and safe working environments and production lines. Large scale manufacturing lines can be difficult to monitor in a reasonable level of detail without continual, in-person monitoring, random in-person audits, and/or closed circuit video monitoring systems that are staffed with one or more people studying the video feeds. In addition, studying the movements of workers and/or parts over a period of time to determine potential improvements to a production system can be tedious and involve significant manual observation, data entry, and analysis before a improvements can be identified and trialed.